Everything I Never Knew I Needed
by AliceM32
Summary: HIGHSCHOOL AU: Dean and Sam never stay put thanks to dad's hunting lifestyle. Most of the time, Dean doesn't mind, and this town seems the same. Until he finds something that might just be worth staying for. Mostly pre-destiel. Slight sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm just editing and reposting stuff here at the moment, and I accidentally deleted my original author's note :/ I presume it was something along the lines of please forgive me for any mistakes, I love you if you read/review/follow this and disclaimer: obviously SPN is not mine, else CW would be airing porn.**

Dean Winchester was no stranger to new schools. What, with dear old dad being a hunter, he and Sammy got dragged around with a new school every couple months. Which meant that it wasn't that strange for him to be wandering through some corridor, looking for some classroom long after the bell had rung. He didn't have a fantastic sense of direction, okay! Double checking the timetable he'd been given, he walked up to room E7 and heard a deep voice, muffled by the door, but still distinguishable as completely suitable for a phone sex operator.

"Sorry Mr. Smith, but I have an appointment. Balthazar can grab anything I miss" Dean heard it say before the door swung, putting him face to face with the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Woah". He hadn't realised he'd said it out loud until the other boy spoke.

"What are you looking at?" he spat before stepping around Dean and walking away.

"Well, what a dick" Dean thought as he turned to walk into the class.

For the first time he could remember, Dean's dads hunt had coincided with the start of a school year, meaning that when Dean walked into the room, he was interrupting what sounded like a well-prepared lecture on the importance and difficulty of the senior year. At the raised eyebrows he got from the teacher, Dean strode further into the room saying

"Sorry mister, I'm new and got lost". The teacher huffed in disbelief and exasperation before pointing Dean to a seat near the back. As he walked to his seat, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the terrified expressions on all but three of the faces in the room. Apparently almost everyone was really taking the teacher's lecture to heart.

A piece of paper slid across his table, the words 'new kid' printed at the top.

"So, you're new. What's your name? I'm Jo." Glancing across the table he saw a girl watching him read her note. Tall, slim, blonde. He grinned before looking down to scrawl back.

"Hi Jo. I'm Dean. So, what's with this teacher? Doesn't he know that he's supposed to be teaching us ancient languages, not lecturing us on senior year?" While he waited for her reply he got a chance to look around the room. About sixteen terrified faces, eyes wide, some looking a little ill, and three people barely paying attention. Jo he already knew; the other two were a tough-looking black guy, and a curly-haired brunette.

"Who are those two in the back left?" he wrote to Jo.

"Oh, them. The guy is Gordon Walker. Complete thug idiot – can't believe they let him take ancient languages. The girl is Bella Talbot. She's supposed to be a junior, but she's super smart, so they put her up a grade. Total bitch." was the reply he got back a minute or so later.

"Mister Winchester, I presume" he heard coming ominously from the front of the room. "Care to help us out here?" Mr. Smith was saying, gesturing to the board. "Translate". He knew he was being used to make an example of, but when he looked to the board Dean almost laughed. It was a passage in latin talking of God. A passage that was also used in demon exorcisms.

"Regna terrae cantate Deo, psallite Domino qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis, tribuite virtutem Deo. Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God, Praises to the Lord that carry above the sky of heaven to the East. Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice, the Voice of Virtue, Attribute the Virtue to God." Looking back to the shocked teacher, he smirked. "That right, Mr. Smith?" Frowning, the teacher replied

"Yes. Very good Mister Winchester", just as the bell for lunch rang.  
"So, Dean, where're you from?" quizzed Jo as they headed to lunch.

"Everywhere and nowhere I suppose" he replied.

"Ha! A mysterious one. I think everyone's gonna like you." she laughed as she quirked her eyebrow. Smirking, Dean continued "My dad's job takes us all over the place, so we're never anywhere for long enough for it to feel like home. It doesn't really bother me – on the road, living the free life. But my little brother Sammy struggles."

"What year is he?" Jo enquired. "Maybe I know someone who can help him out with settling in here."

"He's a sophomore. You know anyone who could help?"

He watched as she thought about it before suddenly snapping her fingers with a grin.

"Anna. Her older brother works with my mum sometimes. Nice girl. She can help out."

By the end of the day Dean was so ready to get back to the dingy flat they'd got a three month rent for, stretching as he walked out to his baby to wait for Sam. For the first time, their dad had let Dean keep the Impala, instead taking one of Bobby's old fixed-up trucks on the hunt.

"Yo, Sammy! How was your first day?" Dean enthusiastically crowed as his fifteen year old brother dragged himself up to the car. Throwing his bag into to back, he miserably replied

"Dean, why can't we just stay in place? I hate moving schools. I always just make friends, and then we move again."  
"Yeah, I know kid. But, this girl I met today says that she knows a girl in your grade who would be happy to help you find your feet. At least until you settle in, y'know. Her name is Anna."

"Sure Dean. Thanks for the instant-friend" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Wow. Your day was that bad? Sorry kiddo"

"No, it's fine. Can we just get back to the flat"

"Sure Sammy"

The next day at school Dean found himself spending lunchtime in the cafeteria sitting with Jo and a couple of her friends – Chuck, Becky, and Ash.

Chuck seemed nice. Bit out of it, possibly drunk, probably high, but a good guy all the same. Becky was a little... enthusiastic, however, Dean felt that maybe that much excitement could be entertaining if you could channel it properly. Ash, the one sporting a god-awful mullet, was stretched out on the seat. He looked over to Dean who seemed to be trying to fit an entire burger in his mouth.

"Dude, you're gonna choke yourself."

Dean shook his head and held up a finger. There was a challenge in his eyes. They seemed to say "No, just wait for it". It was another couple of seconds before he managed it, but he finally got the whole burger in his mouth, and promptly began to chew the thing into a very visible chunk of what looked like mince. He turned his head to show Jo who held a look of revulsion on her face.

"That's disgusting Dean!"

Ash was cackling like a mad man, while Chuck and Becky seemed unsure as to whether they were revolted or amused. Once they'd both managed to regain a regular breathing pattern, Ash turned to Dean.

"You, my man, are pretty awesome. I'm having a party on the weekend. You'll come? There'll be booze, girls, music" with a sideways glance towards Chuck he quietly added "And if he comes, probably dope."

"I dunno, I've got my little brother to look out for..." Dean replied.

"Bring 'im along. Or get him to go to a friend's house or something"

"Ash, I am no way in hell bringing my baby brother to a party where I am likely to get drunk and or high"

It was at this point in the conversation where Jo chimed in with "I'll talk to Anna. I'm sure she'd be happy to let Sam crash on her floor for one night"

Dean shrugged in agreement. "If Sam's happy with it, that'd be great." A tap on his shoulder made Dean turn. "Speak of the devil. Sammy! How're you?"

A slightly bemused Sam replied "Name's Sam. Dean. Not Sammy. And I'm good. Just wanted you to meet Anna. I was hoping that I could hang out at her place on Saturday?"

It was only then that Dean noticed a pretty little red-head staring at him like he was one of the guys on the posters that probably lined her bedroom walls. It was more than a little unnerving.

"Uh, hi." He stuck his hand out to shake hers. "Dean"

She smiled back at him, holding out her hand. "Anna"

Looking back at his table he noticed Jo had a smirk on her lips, and Ash looked like he was trying not to laugh. Oh god. What had he got himself into here.

Finally answering Sam's earlier question, Dean said "Yeah, that would actually be great if you could hang at Anna's." Adding a note of pleading to his voice he continued "maybe even staying the night? 'Cause I was thinking of going out to a party. But only if you're okay with it!"

A little frown settled onto Sam's brow as he opened his mouth to talk, but Anna quickly interjected with a bright smile. "That'd be great! I hope you have fun at the party."

She flashed a grin at Jo before grabbing Sam's arm and heading off to find a table for their lunch period. As soon as the younger two were out of earshot Jo and Ash burst out laughing.

"Dean, honey, I don't know how to break it to you, but your little brother's new best friend was looking at you like you were the answer to all her prayers."

Turning with a little swagger Dean replied "I know, I'm just irresistible!" After catching a glimpse of the clock, he continued on. "Guys, I don't know how to break it to you, but we are now all ten minutes late. Jo, how does Mr. Smith like lateness?"

The laughter slipped from her voice. "Oh shit".

"Miss Harvelle, Mister Winchester. Late for any particular reason?" Mr. Smith grumbled as the two rushed into the room. Jo just mumbled a quick "Sorry" before moving to her seat. In that time, Dean had been looking at the faces in the room, and noticed the blue-eyed boy from the previous day.

"Mister Winchester!"

Not one for subtlety or restraint, he winked at blue-eyes and responded to Mr. Smith.

"A little busy sucking cock. Lost track of the time."

Identical looks of disgust passed over the faces of Mr. Smith and blue-eyes.

"Yes, thank you for the vulgarity. Please sit."

Smirking, he fell into his seat beside Jo.

"Why, Dean? Why? You couldn't possibly just say that you lost track of time or something?"

"Oh no. Much more fun this way. So, who's blue-eyes over there?"

"Blue eyes? Oh, you mean Castiel. Good guy. Smart, funny, well-liked. Bit of an enigma."

Seeing the mischievous look on Dean's face she warned "No! Don't even think about screwing with him. He could make your life here hell."

Resignedly Dean responded. "Fine Jo. I'll be good. But seriously, what's with the name Castiel?"

Sighing like she'd been over this with every new kid there ever was she answered "very religious family. They all got angel names, the six of them. But Castiel and two others are estranged from the rest. Live in a flat with the third eldest. Don't ask why, no one knows for sure."

While Dean was interested, he knew when was the time to stop pushing, and so dropped the matter. Though not before suggestively sucking on the pen in his mouth while he knew Castiel was looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam hated moving around as much as they did. It wasn't trying to make friends that was the issue. I mean, yeah, it was hard, but he was a nice kid. It didn't take him long to find people to hang out with, no, it was more the part where they had to leave. Because they always had to leave. It meant that he'd have yet another friend to add to the list of people he'd never talk to again, which is why he was feeling a little hesitant about spending the night at Anna's. She was a great girl – they could just talk so easily. They like a lot of the same things, literature, history, languages, and he found himself settling into such a comfortable friendship with her, but he just didn't want to get too close. He didn't want to build an awesome friendship only to have to leave it.

Dean dropped him off at the address she'd given him the day before at school – it was a crumbly old apartment block, sandwiched between two much newer blocks, near the centre of town. He pushed the door and climbed up a narrow set of stairs, darkened by the lack of light piercing the small, grime covered window, the musty smell of mildew infiltrating his senses as he climbed.

Anna was pretty excited for Sam to be coming over. You may have thought that her bubbly personality was at the centre of a big group of friends, but in reality she was a bit of a loner. Excitable, nice, super-friendly, but not particularly good at close friendships. She thought that maybe that was why she and Sam seemed to click so well. They were both unused to having someone with whom mindless chatter and inside jokes came easy. But she was still worried about him being at the flat. It was a bit of a hole, she'd admit. But it was all they could afford after she and her two brothers had split from the lovely family unit which everyone outside had believed it had been. To be honest, they weren't really much better off now, even with five jobs between the three of them, hence remaining in the small, damp, and dark apartment.

She'd just finished dropping the last couple of stray plates into the kitchen sink when she heard a tentative knock at the door.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed when Anna pulled open the door, relieved he'd got the right door.

"Hey, Sam, come on in" Anna replied with a smile. "Did you want a drink or anything?" After a quick nod from Sam she pulled open the fridge. "We got orange juice, creaming soda, cola, or water."

"Juice would be great, thanks."

She continued while pouring herself and Sam each a glass, "I figured we could finish that homework you said you wanted to do, then just watch TV or something. Sound good?"

"Yeah, works for me," he replied as she led the way down the hall, into a small lounge room where his jaw dropped. An entire wall was covered in a mix of creaky cabinets and wooden planks arranged into makeshift shelves, all neatly crammed with books.

"Woah."

"What, the books? They're my brother's. When we left they were pretty much the only thing he took – as many as he could cram into his bag. I brought what I could carry when I came, but there's still heaps at our parents house."

She let out a self conscious little laugh, "I've never told anyone about the books before."

"I have a notebook with the names of every friend I ever made," he said softly, a blush rising on his cheeks. Bitterly, he continued, "it's the only thing I can take when dad shows up to take us off somewhere new."

She lifted her glass of OJ, "to shitty parents."

Letting out a laugh, "hear hear," he added.

"So, where's your brother out to tonight?"

With a sideways glance at Anna who was looking pointedly ahead at the TV, Sam replied, "I've no idea. Some party he said. Something about a guy called Ash."

"Oh yeah, Ash is hilarious. He's friends with Jo, so I know him pretty well."

They sat in silence for a moment before Anna piped up again, hesitantly but obviously very interested,"does he have a girlfriend or anything?"

Struggling to keep the annoyance out of his voice, Sam sighed, "no. He's the sort of guy who only does casual hook-ups. Besides, we never stay anywhere long enough for him to have a proper relationship."

Sam a little bothered by Anna's interest in his brother's love life. He knew, objectively, that Dean was pretty good looking and he always got the attention from girls. But still, while Sam was fully aware that his and Anna's relationship was purely platonic, he didn't want to lose her attentions to his brother. Yes, he knew it was irrational.

"I'm feeling like some popcorn. You want?"

Still thinking about Dean and Anna, he responded with a grin that didn't quite pass as real, and nodded in assent, "yeah, that sounds good."

As he was settling even further into the couch, trying to tell himself to get over it, he heard the sound of keys jimmying the front door lock. Muffled conversation between Anna and the stranger's male voice preceded the heavy footsteps heading to the lounge room.

For Gabe, it'd been a long day. Working three jobs meant that he'd spent the day staffing the magic shop in town, and locking up to spend the late afternoon waiting tables at the Italian restaurant. His janitor's gig at the local college only ran through the week, so he was actually feeling okay in comparison, but nonetheless, by the time he finally got home it was after 11, and he was ready to just collapse into bed. That was, until he blundered into the darkened lounge room to pull out the futon into the uncomfortable bed he slept on every night, only to find someone sitting on it.

"Hello. Who're you? And what're you doing on my bed?"

Quickly standing up and backing away from the couch, Sam responded hesitantly. "Err... I'm Sam. A friend of Anna's. She said I could crash here tonight."

When the boy stood up, Gabe was able to see the sheer size of this kid. He was ridiculously tall for a sophomore, and with the light from the TV now playing across his face, Gabe could see that he was also ridiculously good-looking for a sophom- jesus, for anyone. Trying to stay composed, he told himself, "he's a sophomore. He's Anna's friend. He's underage. He's a sophomore. He's underage!" He let out a laugh and spoke with a smirk pulling on his features, "well, I'm thinking she probably meant in her room, but please, if you want to crash here, feel very free." Yeah, not quite as smooth as he'd hoped.

Blushing beetroot, Sam managed to mutter "I think maybe... her room. Yeah. Anna's room."

"Sure thing kiddo. Night Sam!" Gabe replied with a bright laugh, uncharacteristic of his lack of sleep.

"Night, umm"

"Gabe."

"Okay then. Night Gabe."

This might be a little bit of a problem. 


	3. Chapter 3

******AN: Okay, I've gone through an edited this a little bit before reposting it (sadly, still no beta), and I know I've been super awful and terrible and useless with updating, but I've recently got an AO3 account where I'm updating this story on a weekly basis. I'll try keep it up to date here too, but my first port of call is AO3. As an apology for my absolute inadequacy as an author who actually updates, HERE'S CHAPTER 3! Get excited, because it's not going up on AO3 for a week and a half. Anyway, if you want (ie. I would love for you) to come check out my AO3, it is /users/AliceM32.**

******so yeah...**

* * *

It had only been a week, but Dean and Castiel had already developed an unfriendly, but easy banter between them.

Cas would make some cutting remark, and Dean would reply with a laugh and a something that almost always suggested something along the lines of how much Dean would love it if Cas fucked him. Super classy stuff.

They shared classes for Math, English, Chemistry, as well as Ancient Languages. Their math teacher, Ms. White the old dear, barely paid attention to her class, so that usually ended up with Dean sliding into the seat behind Cas, and throwing pieces of paper at his bare neck. Chemistry saw them on opposite sides of the room, Cas smirking when Dean accidentally blowing something up, and Dean calling across the classroom to tell Cas that he was doing something wrong, even when they both knew he wasn't. Ancient Languages had them fairly quiet under the watchful eye of Mr. Smith, but Dean would never pass up an opportunity to show off with the latin, and Cas's eyes would narrow, and his face grow red as he desperately tried to outdo the other boy. One day in English, they were arguing like they always did, when Dean just looked at Cas, a smirk on his face.

"There must be something better than talking your mouth could be used for."

Cas had opened his mouth to reply when suddenly another boy was muttering under his breath,

"Yeah, like sucking your dick so that you two would stop torturing everyone with your terrible version of flirting."

Both Dean and Cas had whipped around to stare at him.

"You were in no way involved in this conversation," Cas said to the boy.

He turned bright red, but the girl next to him spoke up.

"Well someone had to alert you to the sexual tension between you two. It's practically suffocating us."

Dean burst out laughing, to the surprise of everyone.

"Trust me, if I wanted to fuck him, you would know about it."

Cas had just glared, while everyone else quickly hid their faces in their work. Awkward.

When he arrived at the party on Saturday it was in full swing.

"Hey, Dean! You made it!"

Laughing, Dean leant closer so that Ash would be able to hear him over the noise.

"Yeah! Where's Jo?"

"Last I saw she was in the lounge. Oh, booze is in the kitchen."

Grinning, Dean gave him a friendly slap, "Thanks mate."

On the way to find Jo, Dean managed to nearly trip over some lightweight passed out in the hall, which then sent him sprawling into a guy who was pinning a girl to a wall, her fingers twisted through his dark hair.

"Shit, sorry dude," Dean muttered as he was pushing himself away. With a whine of protest from the girl, the guy disentangled their tongues and turned to Dean with a growl,

"Fuck off."

Suddenly a laugh of recognition bubbled up Dean's throat, a smirk gracing his features, a glint in his eye.

"But Cas, I thought we had something. Best night in a long time, didn't you say?"

The girl quickly looked between the boys and settled on Castiel,

"You fucked him? Eugh, get off me," she cried as she pushed her way out of him arms and stalked off down the hall. Turning back to Dean and crowding into his space Cas growled, low and angry,

"I fucking hate you"

"Nawww, you know you want me, don't keep denying it," Dean replied, a teasing lilt to his voice. A grin on his face, he sauntered away to find Jo.

Dean had found Jo, but pretty quickly she left him to go get cosy with some guy on a couch, leaving him to go find something to drink. He walked down the hall that he'd found Cas and the girl in earlier, and managed to miss noticing the same lightweight he'd tripped over before, again. His ankle clipped the guy's leg, and sent Dean careening into a wall.

"Jesus. Who the fuck passes out this early, in the middle of the fucking hall?"

He twisted around to shove the guy over, when a strip of light from under a door showed him to be none other than Gordon, the dick in Dean's Ancient Languages class.

"Oh man, this is too good to pass up."

He quickly went around to the kitchen where he found Ash, and a permanent marker. Dragging the other boy back to the hall, they quickly created a masterpiece of art out of Gordon's face. They managed to grab some girl who gave up her lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and make-up application skills for the cause. It only took a couple of minutes, but the boys were soon guffawing like idiots, while Gordon was left with a gorgeous makeover, and the words 'Dean Winchester wishes to take credit for this beauty, and would like to say the Gordon makes a lovely girl' scrawled down his neck and onto his shirt with permanent marker. Ash is cackling as he stands up and fumbles through his pocket to find his phone, which is quickly used to take a photo and upload it to Facebook. Ah, the joys of social networking.

Over the din of people and music Dean heard Jo's voice call out,

"DRINKING GAME! Truth dare, drink to pass! Who's in?"

Already feeling a bit fuzzy, Dean crowed, "Yeah! Why not?" At the same moment an obviously smashed Castiel stumbled forward grinning, "Count me in."

Soon they'd been joined by a handful of other people, and settled into a circle on the floor, bottle of vodka smacked down next to shot glasses in the centre. A boy Dean didn't know called out,

"I'm up. Sarah – truth or dare?"

A dark haired girl who Dean thought may have been a junior smirked,

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go and kiss Ash as a thank you for this party. Make sure he knows how much you appreciate it."

Most of the dares continued with similar themes. Chuck got a strip tease from Becky, Jo got to make out with three different people. Ash had a couple rounds of 7 minutes in heaven, while Dean had managed to only go so far as losing his boxers to the next-door neighbours roof. Some girl had admitted to fantasising about her PE teacher, and Cas had announced that he'd lost his virginity to his biology tutor sophomore year. He also added that his parents kicked him out because said tutor was a guy.

"And the game has taken a depressing turn of events," Jo stated. "Cas, can I take your turn? I have an idea to get this party going again."

At Cas's nod Jo turned to Dean with a predatory look in her eyes. This couldn't be good.

"Dean, truth or dare?"

"I have a feeling that truth will just get me unconscious faster, so I'm going dare."

The smirk that spread across her features let Dean know that this was exactly what she had wanted. Shit.

"I dare you to kiss Castiel, and make him say he enjoyed it."

Looking up upon hearing his name, and subsequently nearly falling face-first into the floor, Castiel laughed,

"There's no way he'd kiss me. He's too scared, big strong manly Dean wouldn't kiss a guy, let alone me. And even if he did, there's no way he'd be able to get me to enjoy it."

There were a few quick chuckles, but mostly just silence in the circle, everyone glancing between a haughty Castiel and scowling Dean. Dean downed a shot. A chorus of booing erupted, and Castiel looked around to a girl behind him and smirked,

"Told you all."

In that moment, Dean crawled over to rest on his knees, right in front of Castiel. He leant forward, breath hot on Castiel's neck,

"Now just hang on, I never said I couldn't do it."

Castiel pulled his back around to face the other boy who was now straddling his legs. Dean let his fingers lightly brush up Castiel's chest, to his jaw. He let his hips lower, slowly grinding himself against Castiel, pressing his lips into the other boys tanned neck.

"You're going to be begging for more," he growled before leaning over and capturing Castiels lips in his own.

Cas opened his mouth in surprise, but all it did was let Dean lick his way into the other boys mouth. Their tongues tangled, and Dean rocked his hips down as he sucked on Cas's bottom lip. The movements made Cas moan, but Dean just grinned into the kiss for a moment before he firmly pressed their mouths together again. Deans fingers were splayed out on Cas's jaw; his cheek; his neck, and Cas had managed to tangle his hands into Dean's hair. When Dean pushed his hips down again, Cas tipped his up to meet. It was when he could feel Cas's dick, hard in his jeans, that Dean pulled away. A smug look graced his features, but not for long, because Cas still had his hands in Dean's hair, and used them to pull him closer, to slot their mouths back together. He nipped Dean's lips with his teeth, but then licked over the spot, before tracing his tongue over the seam of Dean's lips, which opened to let him in. It was rough, and hot. Their hips kept rocking against each other, and their hands ran all over the other's body. There was an awkward silence than Dean only noticed when someone coughed conspicuously.

He pulled back again, Castiel's mouth still chasing his; his body still pushing into Deans. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the circle. Jo was the first to speak,

"Wow. Well, I'm going to say that Dean got that one," but neither of the boys were listening.

Cas pushed Dean up off him, still holding on and dragging himself up alongside. He grabbed Deans arm, turned and pulled him out of the room, down a corridor, and pushed him into a wall, trapped by Castiel's hands either side of his head, thigh pushed between his legs. Before he could do anything Castiel's mouth was pressed down on his again, hot and wet. Dean's fingers found their way into Castiel's hair, tugging back so he could suck a hickey into the exposed neck. A low throaty moan filled his ears, the sound going straight down to his growing hard on. Castiel's head fell forward, eyes boring into Dean's, both pairs of pupils blown wide. Hands were running down Dean's chest, firm fingers pushing into his shirt, reaching the hem and dragging it up. Dean pressed his hips forward, searching for more contact. He pulled Castiel's shirt over his head, fingers splayed across his belly, flesh on flesh. He could feel the other boys hard length rocking into his thigh. The hands were still tracing his chest, gliding down to his waistband, fingers deftly undoing the button and slipping down the zip on his jeans. A hand reached into his pants, pulling his hard cock into the air, and he couldn't help but throw back his head and groan,

"Nyugh, God, Cas."

The fingers somehow wet with spit wrap around his cock and start working up and down the shaft. The movements got faster, harder, and Dean's hips were bucking into Castiel's fist. There are lips licking stripes up his neck, along his jaw. Blue eyes meet his, and just watch as Dean loses it. With a groan, his eyes closing, head tipped forward to meet Castiel's, he comes all over Castiel's fist. His breathing harsh, and as it slows down he can feel the other boy still rutting against his leg. He looks him in the eye as his hands fall down to rub and the hardness through the material of Castiel's pants. He undoes the belt, shoves the pants down and slowly licks his way down Castiel's bared chest. Nips and sucks elicit moans and jerking hips, and suddenly neither of them had the patience anymore. Castiel's hand twists into Dean's hair as Dean falls to his knees and mouths Castiel's tip through the boxers. He tugs them down with his teeth, grinning at the quickened breathing it earns him. He rubs along the length before gripping the base of his cock and licking a stripe up the underside. He drops his jaw and swallows Castiel down, as much as he can. His other hand pushed bucking hips back, hard enough to bruise, and he keeps going, sucking, licking, nose pushing closer and closer to Castiel's body. He chokes as the hips buck forward again, and pulls back for air just as Castiel breathes out,

"Dean, Dean, I'm gonna come."

Thick, hot liquid spurts over his face, down his neck and onto his chest; His fingers explore his face, gathering up the come, then bringing it to his lips to suck it off. Cas whines and pulls Dean to his feet, eyes hungry.

"Jesus fucking Christ Dean," he murmurs before pulling Dean's face into his, mouth warm and soft on his, tasting his own come on Dean's tongue. Their kisses are slow and loose as they move down the hall. They fell into a room that was miraculously empty and with a bed. They're both too drunk and too blissed out to be fucked with tidying up, so they just strip down to boxers and crawl into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas woke up with light filtering through the sheer curtain onto his face. There was a heavy arm thrown across his chest, and a dryness in his throat. He turned his head to the side, eyes running down the arm, across the chest and settled on the sleeping face turned his way. It was none other than Dean Winchester.

"Oh my god."

He could barely remember anything from last night, but it was slowly coming back. Getting drunk, a game, Dean kissing him. Oh god, him kissing Dean. A dark hall. He couldn't think about this; he had to get out of here. Quickly as he could, he pulled himself out from Dean's arm. He moved quietly. If he woke Dean, he'd have to talk to him, so instead he ran away.

* * *

When Dean woke the mattress beside him was cold. He hadn't had as much to drink as Cas had, but he'd had enough that it took him a minute to remember that he hadn't slept in the bed by himself. Last night he'd slept with Cas. And when he'd woken up, Cas had already scarpered. Even better, he had to go pick up Sammy from Anna's house, where Cas also lived. Fuck. He groaned and rolled out of the bed. His clothes were puddled on the floor, the shirt he's used to wipe himself and Cas clean last night, crusted with dried come. Looking around the room he spotted a dresser, that when opened had a couple of hoodies and t-shirts. He swiped a shirt and pilled his jeans back on, finding his shoes toed off in the corner. He pushed the door open and wandered down the hall to the front of the house. Along the way he passed an empty door frame that showed the loungeroom, bottle scattered on tables and the floor, sleeping bodies strewn over couches and chairs. As he pushed open the front door to leave, Jo, bleary-eyed, muttering with a sleep-heavy voice, fell through the door frame from the lounge. She gave him a knowing look.

"Someone had a good time last night, eh?"

Smile on his lips he replied, "yeah. It was…a really good night. Very confusing, but really good."

She laughed as he walked out the door, "we'll be talking about this Winchester!"

* * *

Dean was sitting in the impala out the front of Anna's apartment block, hair still damp from the shower he'd gone home for. He wasn't sure if he could deal with facing Cas after last night; after he'd disappeared in the morning. He eventually gathered the courage to get out of the car, and climbed the dark stairwell to the door Sam'd told him. Just as he was about the knock, it swung open into his face. A man with honey-blond hair and hazel eyes almost stepped right into him.

"Oh, you must be Sam's brother. Dean, right? Anna hasn't stopped talking about you. Go on in, straight down the hall," somehow all slipped out in one breath.

"Uh, thanks, umm…"

"Gabe. The older brother. See ya!"

Dean stepped into the flat, closing the door behind him. As he walked down the hall he could hear a radio softly playing through an open door. Looking into the room, he saw Cas pushing bacon, eggs, sausages, and mushrooms around a pan, softly humming to the music from the radio. He was completely oblivious to Dean's presence. He looked so peaceful; calm; relaxed. Dean had never seen him without his usual aura of aloofness. Even when they'd been drunk, Cas had never really let his guard down. Now he just seemed like any other teenage boy. The song ended and there was a short silence before the DJ announced the next song, and in that moment, Dean was sure that Cas would hear him breathing; turn around and see him. Somehow it seemed important that Cas not know that Dean had seen him so carefree, so when the radio started to announce some track from 1959, Dean slipped form the doorway, quietly as possible, and along the hall to find Sammy.

* * *

Cas was just finishing his breakfast when Anna bounded into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, did you see Dean Winchester?!" Cas choked on his toast. Not noticing, Anna continued, "he is the the most gorgeous thing! Those eyes, and that body and, uh, wow. Sam was telling me all this stuff about him. Y'know, how he is away from school and stuff. He's not a morning person, and he loves curly fries, and he is really good with cars, and he practically raised Sam. Their dad is hardly ever around, and so Dean's been working to keep him and Sam fed for years. And he wants to be a mechanic, but Sam says he's smart enough to do anything he wanted." Cas snorted at that. From what he's seen, Dean never does anythingg in class. Anna frowns at him. "What? You don't even know him."

Cas starts. It occurs to him that, no, he doesn't actually know Dean. Yes, they bicker and tease, yes, they got drunk and slept together, but that doesn't mean that Cas knows him. He hadn't quite realised how little he'd known about Dean until Anna had said all that. If he were being honest, he's a little bitter. A voice inside his head says,

"You're bitter because you want to know him." As soon as that thought crosses his mind, he scowls. "No," he tells himself. "I don't want to know him".

He notices that Anna had been watching him strangely during this internal debate.

"What?" he almost growls at her. "You're right, I don't know him, and to be honest, I don't really want to." His voice was harsh as he barked out the words, and he can see Anna flinch, but he just stalks off to some other part of their shitty little flat. He's angry at himself; For some reason, Dean just rattles him like no one else does, but he shouldn't have taken it out on Anna. That's what his rational mind says, but right now, he's too frustrated. He starts thinking about Dean, and school, and then he's on a roll. He hates how Dean can get to him, how he always seems to have the upper hand in their little altercations. He hates that he feels so out of control of his life. He hates how none of his so-called friends care enough to notice how shitty his family life is. He hates how in a few short weeks, Dean has noticed more about his life in the tiny flat he shares with his brother and sister because his parents kicked him out for kissing another guy at a party. He hates how much he feels like he's struggling to handle anything. He hates the fact that tomorrow, he has to get up, go to school, and keep pretending.

* * *

Now, Sam may be sixteen, and tall, but it's a gangly sort of tall that's he's barely used to yet. Dean says that he's gonna fill out, but for right now, he's all long arms and legs that make him a tad unbalanced, so when he feels a rough shove into his side, it's no surprise that his body easily flies through the air, sending him sprawling into a set of lockers. He lifts his head up to see dark brown eyes, fiery with rage. The face draws back to show Gordon Walker, lips curled in a sneer.

"You tell your brother to keep away from me. Got it! He does not come near me ever. You tell him that!"

Sam gives a small nod, pushing himself as far away form Gordon as he can, but before he can get far, Gordon's arm swings up and pushes into Sam's collarbone, trapping his movements and his breathing.

"You tell him that if he dares humiliate me like that again, you're the one that's going to pay the price"

"Gordon, get the fuck away from him."

He whips around, letting his arm fall from Sam's neck, who sucks in a great breath of air, glancing between the other two boys.

"What's it to you Castiel," Gordon spits out.

Coldly, Cas replies.

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you need worry yourself with is what will happen if I see you near Sam again. I have more people on my side that you do, Walker. Remember that."

Gordon lets out a snarl, glaring at Cas before he stalks off. Sam stands there, shocked. Cas sends him a worried glance, murmuring quietly,

"Would it be too much to ask if you don't tell Dean about me doing that?

"No, of course, it's fine," Sam replies quickly. The other boy nods and starts walking away down the corridor, but before he can quite leave, Sam softly adds, "Thank you. For getting him to leave me alone."

Cas doesn't turn around, but he stops, and Sam can see him breathe out and drop his head, like he's regretting the whole incident, but he just straightens up again and continues walking down the hall.

* * *

AN: So... Hope you're liking it all so far! At the moment it's looking like 6 chapters, and hopefully I'll be updating weekly.

Reviews would be lovely!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Only one more chapter to go after this. Get excited!

As always, characters do not belong to me, and no beta, so please forgive me for any grievous mistakes!

Also, any feedback you have would be exceptionally wonderful, lovely, grand, spectacular, and a whole range of fantastic words.

* * *

The size of Ash's party on the weekend meant that most of the junior and senior classes were about everything that had happened there until at least Thursday the following week.

"Oh my god, did you hear that Cassie and Allison hooked up at the party?"

"No way!"

"Yeah, but did you hear that Castiel Milton and Dean Winchester had sex in the hall?"

"No fucking way."

"Yes way. Apparently James walked in while they were going at it. Quote, 'totally hot' was what he said."

Dean was walking through the cafeteria with Jo when he overheard some of the rumours going around.

"Speaking of Dean, did you hear about what he did to Gordon?"

"Yes! Have you seen the picture? He dressed him up as a girl and then claimed it with permanent marker across Gordon's shirt."

"Man, that guy is great. He screwed over Gordon, and screwed Castiel in one night!"

Dean smirked at that. He was about to keep walking when he heard a girl speak.

"But did you hear what Gordon did? He attacked Dean's little brother. Threatened him and threw him into some lockers."

"Jesus, what a dick."

"Yeah but then, Castiel stepped in and basically told Gordon to fuck off and never go near the kid again."

Dean didn't hear the last sentence though. As soon as he heard that Gordon had dared go anywhere near Sam he saw red; He snarled and spun around to go find Walker.

* * *

Dean stalked through the halls, Jo hurrying along behind him, pulling on his sleeve in an attempt to keep him back.

"Dean! Don't do this; He's not worth it!"

"He threatened Sam, Jo. That is too far," he growled. They'd reached the doors tat led to the oval, and he pushed them open, striding out into the grass. "GORDON WALKER YOU BASTARD! GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS OVER HERE!" The other boy turned to face Dean, and pulled himself up slowly before he turned to swagger a few paces forward.

"Dean," Jo cried. "There's five of them. They're going to destroy you." He shook her hold on his wrist and kept moving forward. He was too focussed on Gordon that he didn't notice when she turned and frantically ran back towards the building.

"Well boys, look what we have here. Pretty boy seems to have a problem with me," Gordon crowed to the group stood behind him.

"You do not touch my brother," Dean snarled when he reached them. He jabbed his finger into Gordon's chest as he continued. "This is between you and me, and if you go anywhere near him again, I will _destroy you_".

The other boy's hand snapped up to grab his wrist, and twisting it painfully, he spat, "You couldn't. Besides, you should've thought of that before you did what you did at the party," and shoved Dean back with a rough push. He stumbled when he'd fallen backward, but as soon as he was stable, Dean stepped forward, right up until they were almost nose to nose.

"Stay away from him," he muttered, just before he leant back to punch Gordon in the jaw. Immediately, Gordon's thugs leapt forward to pull him back and shove him to the ground. He managed to get a few hits in on soft bellies and one now-broken nose, but five against one weren't good odds. They'd managed to get him to the ground, leaving his only option to curl up and try to snag an ankle. He could feel heavy boots pressing his ankles in place while blows hit his arms, legs, back, stomach, groin. Hands grabbed at his forearms, pulling them out to stretch him into a spread-eagle on his back. Gordon knelt down beside him and pushed his arm into Dean's collar.

"Do not toy with me, Winchester," he growled. "You don't seem to give a shit about yourself getting smashed up, but baby brother might not like it so much."  
As much as it hurt, and as futile as the attempt was, Dean still tried to yank his arms away and move to hit Gordon. "Nuh uh uh. You don't get to move yet." He stood back up, and just as his toe collided with Dean's side, the doors to the field burst open, and out ran Jo, Ash, Castiel, Sam, and Anna. He didn't see them rush out onto the grass, but he felt the hands and feet restraining him let up.

"GET OFF HIM!" Sam yelled, battling against Ash's arms that were holding him back. Gordon twisted to face the little group, and when he saw who it was, he sneered.

"Well, a girl, a stoner, gay boy, little brother, and little brother's girlfriend. What an interesting bunch of people we have here."

Castiel stepped forward, a glare in his eyes and ice in his voice. "You are utterly pathetic, Walker. You know that? So your mom walked out on your dad, and your sister left for college. It doesn't give you the right to act like an ass. Get over yourself!"  
Whilst Castiel had been talking, Jo and Sam had run over to Dean and were helping him up, after Jo having scowled at one of Gordon's boys and shoving him in the chest. They managed to get Dean upright, but as soon as they let go of him he swayed dangerously. They quickly darted back to his side, each pulling an arm over their shoulder, and slowly walked towards the Ash and Anna. As they got closer, Dean could hear Castiel fuming at Gordon. "… remember what I said the other day, Gordon? I have more people on my side. My warning now extends to going anywhere near Dean as well as Sam."  
Dean looked up to Castiel's eyes, shocked. It seemed that he'd been warning Gordon away from Sam, and now he was threatening him from going near Dean either. Castiel glanced towards Dean and met his shocked stare with one of his own, as if challenging him to say something about what had just been said. Dean looked away.

* * *

The fight had happened at the end of Dean's lunch period, meaning that they were only skipping the last hour and a half of the day. Castiel had dug the keys to the Impala out of Dean's pocket, with minimal protest, and driven Anna, Sam, Dean, and himself back to the Milton's apartment. When they managed to get into the kitchen he ran off to find some first aid supplies, leaving Dean in Anna and Sam's hands.

"What the hell were you doing, Dean," Sam had cried the moment they were sat down. "That was so stupid! You got beat up, bad!"

Dean lifted his hand to cradle Sam's jaw, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," murmuring out. Sam took Dean's wrist in his hand, and brushed his fingers over the grazed knuckles.

"Jesus, Dean." He took his chin between his thumb and forefinger to see the black eye, and swollen top lip. "You got hurt real bad Dean," he said with tears threatening to spill.

"We need to fix you up Dean," Anna said softly. "We're going to need to get your shirt off, so we can treat any cuts."

Dean nodded in acknowledgement, but groaned in pain when she and Sam twisted his torso to get his shirt off. When Castiel walked back into the room he sucked in a breath at the sight of Dean's battered chest. There were dark bruises that had quickly bloomed across his ribs; grazes down his arms; dried blood caked across his lip. Anna grabbed for the towels and alcohol in his hands and set to trying to clean up the wounds. She meant well, but honestly, had no idea what she was doing. Sam was just as bad: hovering behind Anna, wincing in sync with Dean when she pushed too hard or poured the alcohol over a cut. Castiel let Anna continue for a couple of minutes before interrupting.

"Here, let me," he said as he gently tugged the cloth from her grip. "I know what I'm doing. Just go wait in the lounge or something."  
She frowned at him, but nodded and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him out of the kitchen and reassuring him that Castiel could help Dean.  
Castiel got to work cleaning the grazes, avoiding the bruises. He let his hands hover over Dean's sides, and quietly asked, "may I?" At Dean's nod he pressed his fingers over his ribs. "Does it feel like anything's broken?" His hands roamed to the skin that would let him feel past the bones in Dean's chest. "Anything that feels like more than just bruising?" Dean winced through the ordeal, but didn't protest. "What the hell were you doing, Dean?" Castiel murmured softly.

"He threatened Sam," Dean snapped. They fell into silence for a few minutes, Castiel still trying to clean the other boy up. Dean fell into his thoughts. "Had he really heard Cas say that he'd threatened Gordon away from Sam?" he pondered. The burn of alcohol on his cut lip pulled him back to the kitchen, and he decided to voice his thoughts. "What did you mean 'my warning now extends to Dean as well as Sam'?"

Castiel's hands stilled for a moment before he looked up to Dean and firmly said, "I ran into Gordon the other day when he was threatening Sam. I threatened him."

"Why would…you didn't have to…." Dean faltered. "Thankyou," he eventually finished.

"Don't mention it," Castiel said.

"No, really. I really appreciate you looking out for Sam. And me."

"Just drop it. I said it's fine."

Dean bit his jaw together at Castiel's dismissal. He didn't seem to understand how much what he'd done had meant to Dean. Sam was everything he had, and Castiel had gone out of his way to protect him when he didn't have to. He didn't owe Dean anything, but he'd done it anyway.

* * *

Castiel had finished fixing Dean up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Dean offered.

"Just…stay there, okay. I'll be back in a minute."

He left the room to go dump the blood and dirt-stained towels in the bath. On the way he passed the lounge room where Sam and Anna were sitting on the couch.

"He's fine," he reassured them. "Just give me a couple more minutes."

Sam looked upset, but conceded. Once he reached the bathroom he shut the door and dropped his head onto the wall. What the hell had Dean been thinking? And more so, why the fuck had he not only broken up the fight, but brought Dean back to their apartment and proceeded to clean him up!

"Because you like him, and you want him to be okay," a traitorous little voice in his head piped. As confusing and frustrating it was, he felt some sort of need to look out for Dean; Make sure he was okay. Hell, retrospectively it was why he'd looked out for Sam in the first place. He hadn't been ready to admit it was because he wanted to make sure that Dean was happy, and anyone knew that if Sam was good, Dean was happy, but it was true: he wanted, no, _needed_ Dean to be alright. Because he cared about him. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: First off, my apologies are enormous. 9 days late. Egad, how do I still have any readers?! My only excuse it that it's been a big fortnight for me. I graduated high school, and have exams in a week. I beg forgiveness! I also beg forgiveness for how short this chapter is. It was supposed to be longer, but then the other scene just wasn't working, so I cut it. Hopefully you guys still like it! As always, un-beta'd.**

* * *

After the fight things changed between Dean and Castiel. Before where there'd been easy bickering and never-ending innuendo, now there were awkward silences and long stares when the other wasn't looking. Gordon didn't bother Dean or Sam anymore. Castiel closed off. He still commanded the respect of most of the student body, but he didn't bother with the parties and such anymore; stuck to his classes and family. Dean desperately wanted to talk to him, but every time he tried, Castiel would find some way to avoid the conversation. In the halls at school if Dean was there, Castiel would turn and walk in the opposite direction. When Dean came knocking at their door, it stayed closed. If they shared a class, they'd end up in opposite corners of the room. Two Thursdays after the fight was the day that Dean caught up.

"Cas, we are going to talk. You can't keep running away from me."

"Dean, we at school, in the carpark, in public," he hissed in reply.

"Well you won't talk to me anywhere else!" Dean countered. "I just, I want to know what the hell is going on with us."

"Nothing is going on with us!" Castiel yelled back. "We screwed around at a party. That's it!"

"No, it's not. We kissed and jerked each other off at the party. You looked out for my brother when you didn't have to. These last two weeks have felt like a bad break-up. You can't deny there's something between us!"

By now they were both yelling and had managed to drag a small crowd of people.

"No! You can't just tell me that all this means something! Nothing can happen with us!"

"Why no? I like you. A lot. I mean yeah, you're kind of a dick sometimes, but you're witty and challenging and brilliant and kind of fucking gorgeous. The sex was amazing, and you don't put up with my bullshit." His voice softened as he continued. "But that's not even it. The day after the party I came to your flat to pick Sam up, and I saw you in the kitchen. You looked so calm, and so much happier than any other time I've seen you. I want to be able to see you like that more, and I want to be part of the reason you feel like that."

Both boys were silent for a few moments, Castiel looking shellshocked, Dean pleading.

"I let you drive the Impala for fucks sake," Dean continued with a snort and a wry smile.

Castiel looked confused, mumbling, "Well there was no one else to, and I don't have a car."

"That's not the point!" Dean barked, looking as if he wanted to laugh but the situation didn't allow it. "I trust you to look after my dad's car. I trust you to look out for my brother; I trust you to look after me, and I want to be there to look after you."

At that Castiel just deflated. His piercing stare fell, his shoulders slumped.

"Dean," he breathed. "I can't do that. I just, I can't."

Dean reared back as if he'd been slapped. He knew that getting angry right now wouldn't help anyone, but he couldn't help it.

"Why not, Cas?" he cried out. "Why the hell not? Is it me? Or is it because what people will think? Is it because of your family?"

Castiel interrupted with a snarl. "It's because I refuse to have you so completely and then lose you. My parents kicked me out and I lost my entire family except for Gabe and Anna in one day."

By this point Castiel was all up in Dean's space, yelling into his face.

"Do you know how much that hurts? Knowing that they just don't want you? I couldn't deal with being something that you just grew tired of and threw away."

His ferocity flew out of him as quickly as it'd taken. Shaking his head he twisted to walk away.

"I'm not doing it."

He starts to leave, but Dean starts and snags his wrist between his fingers.

"Cas, just,"

"No, Dean," he protests as he pulls his arm back. He whips around to face Dean, with all intentions of shoving him back, but Dean manages to grip his arms, holding both boys in place.

"I'm not going to leave you," Dean insists. "Can't we at least give this a chance?"

Castiel looks unbearably sad as he speaks. "Dean, you're just going to follow your dad wherever he goes."

Dean is momentarily taken aback before he releases Castiel's arms to cradle his hands around his jaw.

Looking straight into Castiel's eyes he states,

"No, if you'll let me, I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Dude, you're totally whipped!" Calls Gabe from somewhere off to the side. Dean turns and opens his mouth to yell some retort when Castiel reaches up and grabs his cheek, twisting him back straight into a kiss, to which Dean enthusiastically responded.

The previously suspiciously silent audience they'd garnered erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. Castiel pulled back just enough to murmur against Dean's mouth,

"Why the noise now?"

Dean looked up to the crowd, wincing when he realised the reason.

"They were too busy videoing us before."

"No"

"Yes"

"Shit"

Dean leaned back in again, smiling against the kiss.

"Maybe our epic romance'll be a youtube hit."

* * *

**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND PUT UP WITH MY TERRIBLE UPDATING SCHEDULE. You are all wonderful people. Seriously.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed (and to those who hopefully will), it really means a lot to me!**

**Hopefully everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and look out for a couple of one-shots and maybe another longer story from this verse. My exams'll keep me busy until mid-November, but after that I promise I'll be back. Mwah-ha-ha?**


End file.
